SILENT SYMPHONY OF LOVE
by Female Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: Eowyn looks on at Aragorn and Arwen who romantically hold on one last time in the gardens of love before he departs for war. A tear falls from Eowyn’s cheek, it was something she could never have, but why? AA ficcie!


> **Silent Symphony of Love...**  
Fhb  
  
Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings and all lord of the Rings characters below to J.R.R Tolkien. May his spirit live on in these fictions of today, and books of yesteryear.  
  
Syn: Eowyn looks on at Aragorn and Arwen who romantically hold on one last time in the gardens of love before he departs for war. A tear falls from Eowyn's cheek, it was something she could never have, why? AA ficcie!!  
  
An: My first ever Lord of the Rings fic, so please be kind to read and review...
> 
>   
  
In a garden where dark pink buds that open to become graceful, creamy pink, somewhat high-centered double flowers, stray a beauty far too perfect by all Chemistry and Biology. Such a beauty allowed herself to roam in the shadows of ancient gardens where history was never forgotten and beauty unconditional and untamed. Flowers, envious of her beauty, rival her and so, in the few rays of sunlight, she looked up and smiled. Morn had come to see her footsteps. A new day had risen from its black velvet cloak, and things that shouldn't have been let go...were suddenly abounded on this beauty's feet.  
  
A sad smile stretch forth on the plain of her face. She tilted her head to the roses inhaling them just so lightly. Some, were perched high on dark torn stems, where the mist and morning's due exhaled on the richest shades of colour. Soft petals bended allowing few droplets to fall in puddles around her feet. But yet, in this garden that had offered her so much joy and encouragement to move yet another day, she found it agonizing and heart- wrenching to deal with her most insufferable thought. Argorn was going to war. Arwen a beauty and princess of Rivendell was suddenly far from reality, yet shadowed deep in her thoughts, breeding misery which was by fate destined for her. She swallowed hard, feeling this sudden sadness uniformly fridge around her body. Repel to do nothing by await its coy, patient hands, she became drunk on the wine of sadness...  
  
Not far from her, was Lady Eowyn, who watched as Arwen expressed her pain by standing ever so still in the beauty of the ancient garden. Arwen feeling the whole world suddenly against her tasted the one single tear that fell from her eyes. Her tears breathe a fear Argorn could never feel. Wrenching her eyes shut, two perfect tears ran down her cheek. Raven hair like the night's incredible cloak, grew waves when Arwen suddenly could not contain her cries. Her body shook with pain and the things she wish she could kill and very much not feel, were upon her...and there was no way she could let them go...  
  
She stumbled forth on rocks pass the pond and made her way in a dark area where vines and wild violets bloom. She began to peer at the water.  
  
'I loved a memory...I loved a reflection, I could by no means have...' A strange feeling shivered her skin, 'what does it mean? I once knew what it meant to love...but now...I'm not so sure...is their any light in this hollow filled darkness? Must I live on the illusion I so desperately love, I so desperately cling to by spirit and mind. It is a burden, a burden which has ushered much of its weight on the now breaking fragments of my heart...nothing will heal...nothing'  
  
Collapsing to the floor, she screamed, "...I want to be loved..." she paused, "I want be held...just one last time" she whispered before her tears fell into the pond...  
  
Eowyn swallowed the lump. Had she known Arwen was such a patient lover...she'd---she'd never have flirted with Aragorn in the first place. She watched as Arwen held herself whispering incoherent words only Arwen understood the meaning too. Eowyn, strong as she was...was also gentle, 'Arwen why do you cry for someone who is yours?'  
  
Eowyn, never knowing what it meant to hugged or even kissed, sighed. Sometimes...people don't see what they have...only until it is lost, but in Arwen's case, perhaps it was all together a different situation. Aragorn was a king, he was born to the highest position of Gondor and in so doing often about his away, straddling his own affairs, his business. Lost in his troubles and missions he indulgently asserted himself in, he forgot about the Elvish Princess...Arwen. He lost track of time, he lost the taste of her skin and the touch of her skin. Such things shouldn't have been forgotten, but remembered primarily...  
  
Away from all eyes, was a man who made many suffer, who fought for a better tomorrow. A man as himself was covered in blood, stained by the hands only a murderer could understand. Yet he was noble, nothing came easy not even a tomorrow, and sometimes, sacrifices were often made... even if it meant good bye to those we love...  
  
Seeing his beauty adrift from reality, he slowly approached her unnoticed... She sat on the floor, crying, her very cries hurting his soul...  
  
"Arwen..." he called softly.  
  
She gasped. She hadn't known he was watching... "Ara-argorn..." she whispered...  
  
"Why do you cry?" he whispered slowly... "Do you not know?" she exclaimed, her face flushed...  
  
"I do not know Arwen. How can I know your fears when we are so far apart...?" he walked closer to her noting how she bit her lips...  
  
"I do not chose to let out hearts run stray...I do wish...I-I---do wish to be c- close" she couldn't utter another word as tears filled her eyes...  
  
"Arwen" he sighed. Going to the woman, he collected her and held her close...  
  
"Today battle awaits your sword...what future is there for us...my King?" she pushed back herself to peer into his eyes...  
  
"Much awaits us my Arwen..." he touched her cheek, but she snapped.  
  
"How can certainty be, if the battle has not yet been won?"  
  
"Because Arwen..." he paused looking deeply into her eyes, "I know..."  
  
"Much sorrow and dreary fatigue has embrace my soul Aragorn, sometimes I feel like I live my nightmares, what is real is my very fears, and sometimes I can't decipher weather I am waking or not. Do you expect me...to believe the very words you'd learn to utter in your confidence?" she questioned, her eyes daring him to comply...  
  
"Your heart has been taunted long enough Arwen...do not live in your fears, live in this reality with me...let the nightmares which befall you die...and in my arms shall you feel comfort and reassurance..." he pleaded...  
  
"Of ..what?" she inquired differently  
  
"That everything...is going to be alright" he whispered off the ending...  
  
"I don't know Aragorn, but every time you look at me...I can't help melting and I can't help thinking the same thing..." she hugged him, her soul finally comforted...  
  
"I await for you at the end of your battle my beloved, return, and you shall be given this lady to your hearts fullest fantasy..." she whispered against his lips...  
  
"My Arwen...my North star in the sky, my reason for fighting...my reason for loving...my one and only sweetheart" he profess...  
  
She smiled, and in those tender moments of reassurance and everything comforting, Aragorn made his way to his lady's lips. Tasting her for what she scream to be, he held her tighter and deepened the kiss. Such a passionate kiss it was...  
  
Eowyn watched what she could never have, at least not with Aragorn. She watched the lovers' as they kiss, and the doves that they were in the pond that lay stagnant, she wish for some reason love would come her way... and soon...  
  
Walking away from all their love and words...Eowyn thought, 'one day I shall feel this love alas...and when I do salvage it's precious jewel it sinks within me, I shall treasure it for many, many long days to come yet...' Arwen and Aragorn dispatched at dawn...  
  
He galloped into the sunset, turning to see his fair Arwen looking on, waiting on for her warrior to profess the silent symphony of love he promised...  
  
"I await you...my beloved" she whispered, the winds trailing her whisper to his ears... He smiled... 'My Arwen...I will return...'  
  
And so my story ends...I'm not sure of the ending of Aragorn and Arwen...or even how they are to react when he returns, but certain enough to be known, lovers like they, are legends who live. And the greatest battle to ever conquer was love, and the greatest victory to be tasted was ...harmony...
> 
> An: Yehh! My first ever Lord of the rings fiction!! Thank you reading everyone, I know my writing is very different from a couple of you guys, and I know you think my stuff is rather lame and amateur for me being a teen, but say what 16 is a hellish age. I know there are tones of AA writers and I just wanna say to those of you who like AA, continue to make rocking fics!! Love y'll be nice and review this newbie's fic!!  
  
So as they say...  
  
Please review!


End file.
